Fuel cells are devices that convert chemical energy into electrical energy. The electrical energy may be generated as long as a fuel is provided to an electrolyte/reaction site. The electrolyte may be sandwiched between an anode and a cathode that provide the electrical output. The fuel may be provided to the electrolyte/reaction site via a pump, for example. Along with the pump, fuel cells may conventionally include other active components, such as a fan. The active components, pump, fan, etc., may consume a portion of the generated energy, which will reduce the overall efficiency of the fuel cell. Additionally, conventional fuel cells generate energy at a maximum possible rate since all possible fuel is supplied to electrolyte/reaction site as there is no control of the amount of fuel supplied, and additionally all of the electrolyte/reaction site, e.g., area, participates in energy conversion. Because the electrolyte has a limited lifetime, the more exposure the shorter the electrolyte's use. While there have been advances in fuel cell technology to address efficiency concerns, the advances have yet to address the above issues.